The Space Conspiracy of McFist
by Jet556
Summary: Scraping the bottom of the villain motive barrel, after merchandising rights, Hannibal McFist threatens to drop a space station onto Norrisville unless the citizens give him all their money in five hours. Seeking to put an end to his time as an anthropoid Randy Cunningham turns to Rick Finlayson, the elderly father of Ken, so he might once more be human and confront McFist.
1. A Quiet Day

**Welcome everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **A Quiet Day**

It was just another day in Norrisville. A fairly quiet one in fact! Birds sang, bees buzzed, children played and then it came from the televisions! From the radios! From anything that could cast a signal! From it came Hannibal McFist's threat!

"People of Norrisville! It is I, Hannibal McFist, the greatest son of Norrisville you disgraced!" Of course, McFist could not admit that he was the reason he fell from grace. Ultimately all of his evil doing caught up to him and this time the status quo was not God. Hannibal McFist was not wanted for a number of things by the law. "I am up here in Norrisville's space station and if you do not give me all of your money I will bring this station down onto your precious little town, destroying it!" It would seem McFist had reached the bottom of the barrel when it came to villain motives. It could have been worse. He could have been asking for merchandising rights from a show that had him portrayed as being trounced every week by the Ninja. "You all have an hour! No five hours! Give me your money or else!"

After the end of the signal, everyone was confused. That just happened. Was McFist going to follow through with his threat?

The Ninja, still an anthropoid, was at the Finlayson home when the signal was sent out. Ken Finlayson had asked his father for help about this sort of thing and his father Rick revealed that he knew a way to return the Ninja to human form.

"What?" asked the Ninja. "How long have you know about it?"

"Since the 1970's." replied Rick. "It has enough moral ramifications to last forever though."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" asked Ken. "This guy was turned into an anthropoid and he needs to be turned back to human! Surely it can't be that bad!"

"Sound based DNA altering technology of alien origin." Stated Rick. "The reason I haven't used it to give me back my sight is because it would be a selfish thing to do! It would benefit myself but by using it on this boy here it would give him back his old life. I want you both to keep this technology a secret."

"We already keep secrets." Said the Ninja. "One more won't be that much of a difference."

Ken placed a hand on the back of his neck. His deformities were overlooked by everyone but still if the technology to make him better looking were in his reach then surely he should have used it. But still if there were moral ramifications then it should have destroyed shouldn't it?


	2. Bones

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Bones**

A collection of bones, skulls looking like they had more in common with the Easter Island statues, had been put on a table. Randy could only stare at them.

"I thought you said it was technology." Said Randy. "All I see are bones."

"These bones are were the beginning of our findings." Stated Rick. "One of you may tap them gently."

Ken did gently tap one of the bones and it made a sound. An "A" minor to be precise!

"Dad, what are these things?" asked Ken.

"Alien bones." Replied Rick. "From Easter Island. All of them hollow and when we first tapped them we discovered that some of the yellow grass had been changed. It was now green!"

"Has this ever been tested?" asked Ken. "Tested on a person?" If such a thing could truly return Randy to human form then it could remove his own deformities. He could have normal hands, an eye that didn't bulge… He could be something other than a freak…

"There was too many moral ramifications to test it on a human." Stated Rick. "What choice is there in this situation?"

Randy nodded in agreement. There was little choice in the matter.


	3. Success

**Welcome back everyone. It has come to my attention that someone has not been reading my previous stories. Go read "McFist's Automated Anarchy" where McFist is arrested, everything goes down hill for him putting him firmly on the other side of the law and without his fortune. Enjoy and review.**

 **Success**

"It worked!" exclaimed Randy upon being returned to human form. No longer an anthropoid, he removed the Ninja mask and looked into a mirror. It was his face! He was himself once more!

"That was the most anti-climatic thing I have ever seen." Said Ken. "If this was a written story I would leave out your transformation back to human completely it was so disappointing!"

"Would you like to use it on yourself to change your deformed appearance?" asked Randy.

"No! The more I think about it I'm fine with how I look." Replied Ken.

"Now about young McFist…" said Rick, leaning against his cane. "Shouldn't you be off to Neil Apestrong?"

"How do you who where I'll be off to?" asked Randy.

"That chimp is the only astronaut this town." Replied Rick. "Who else are you going to go to?"

"Wait…" Ken turned to look at Randy and his father. "If Neil Apestrong is the only astronaut in this town then how did McFist get up there?"

"He's the villain, he pretty much just shows up to be defeated." Answered Rick. "Or in the case of some, killed."

"I'm not going to kill him." Said Randy. "Just going to see him behind bars."

Rick sighed and ran his hand over a page of book. It sometimes didn't go that easily. It sometimes didn't go as planned.


	4. Anti-Climatic

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Anti-Climatic**

To say that Neil Apestrong had gotten the Ninja to the space station would be to state the obvious. To feature it in this story would be meaningless because nothing exciting happened.

Instead it would be best to tell of the Ninja's confrontation with McFist. Indeed that is what this story has been building up to: the final confrontation between the Ninja and Hannibal McFist.

To say it was something spectacular would be untrue. To say it was something anti-climatic would be accurate.

With a magnetizing device in hand, McFist stood before the Ninja. A bunch of junk was hovering in the air.

"One could say I have a crush on you, Ninja." Said McFist.

"Ew, I'm in high school and you are like… fifty!" exclaimed the Ninja.

"I'm in my forties!" countered McFist.

"Still, say something else!" insisted the Ninja.

"Alright prepare to be… Hold on." McFist took a thesaurus out of his pocket to find a good word. Upon finding a word, his face lit up with a sinister smile. "Prepare to be comminuted!" McFist hit a button on the magnetizing device and all of the junk then crushed him rather than the Ninja.

So died Hannibal McFist. It was very anti-climatic.


	5. The End of the Day

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The End of the Day**

McFist was dead and given how everyone had ended up knowing his true colors, there were very little who mourned him. His brother Terry didn't mourn him, his stepson Bash didn't mourn him and so the only person who mourned him was his wife Marci.

Yet Viceroy was still out there. This worried Randy a bit. When would Viceroy strike now that he was on his own, no longer working under McFist?

Still, as he was once more among his family and friends after such a long time Randy was left brooding. Ultimately, he cracked a smile. After such a long time he had come home, he was among his friends and family again. What reason was there for him to be brooding? It was a time for celebration!

As Norrisville celebrated the Ninja having saved it from certain doom, Rick Finlayson strolled along a sidewalk. As his walking stick moved across the pavement, the sounds of footsteps came to his ears. They were coming from behind him at an alarming pace.

"Mr. Finlayson?" It was the Weinerman girl, Ken's girlfriend Heidi.

Rick stopped and turned to face her. He might have been blind but it was the polite thing to do. "Yes, Heidi? How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." Said Heidi. "You lived through the Cuban missile crisis. Was the fear hanging over Norrisville today anything like that?"

"Heidi, I was twenty-one years old then. People went to bed every night thinking the world was going to blow up. There was no superhero to help us. That's just how things were and we accepted it…" Rick brought a hand to his chin and sighed. "It was my refusal to accept it however that made me stand out."

"Why didn't you accept it?" asked Heidi.

"I was born in 1941, Heidi." Replied Rick. "Two years into the second world war. My earliest memory is of people saying the Nazis were going to win the war and take over the world. I refused to believe the world was going to blow up because I if the Nazis had been defeated, then what was there to assure that the missiles would go off? Besides, in my seventy-one years I've seen more horrifying things than nuclear weaponry."

 **The End**


End file.
